


The Mom Thing

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Mom Thing

** #19: The Mom Thing **  
**Prompt:** Boundaries  
 **Characters:** Emma, Regina  
 **Word Count:** 462  
 **Rating:** PG

** The Mom Thing **  
Emma was sitting at the counter at Granny’s diner on a break from her morning patrol. She was sipping a hot chocolate and looking at the newspaper. 

Regina walked up to Emma and sat down next to her. “We need to talk about Henry.”

“Did he do something he shouldn’t have?” Emma asked as she put down the paper. 

“We need to set some new boundaries for him now that he is getting older. We should make things clear to him about what we expect.” Regina said. 

“You sound like Archie.” Emma frowned. “How much trouble can he really get into here in Storybrooke? There aren’t drugs or gangs. There isn’t even that much crime.” 

“There are potions and magic and all sorts of things that he can get hurt by.” Regina said. “Maybe we should sit down and make a list then give it to him so he knows where he can and can’t go. We also need to give him a curfew.” 

Emma thought for a moment. “You know it may not be that bad of an idea. He went to see Gold yesterday and didn’t come home until late.” 

“What was he doing with Rumple?” Regina asked she scowled. The old imp new too much about her for her liking. 

“They were talking about Neal and he stayed for dinner. He said Belle is a pretty good cook.” Emma smiled. 

“We need to stop that for sure. The next thing we know Rumple will start teaching him magic.” Regina said. 

“He wouldn’t, would he?” Emma scowled. 

“This is Rumple we are talking about.” Regina said. “So we are agreed on no more dinners with Grandpa Imp.” 

“Henry will never go for that. He’s Neal’s dad.” Emma said. “Maybe we should ask everybody for a family dinner and discuss it.” 

“Family dinner?” Regina was skeptical. 

Yeah my parents, Gold and Belle, me, you, and Henry, of course.” Emma shrugged. “I think it will be a good idea.” 

Regina gave her a look like she was crazy. “It will be a disaster. What about Hook?”

“What about him?” Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate. 

“He’s going to be Henry’s stepfather. He should have a say too.” Regina said. 

“Who told you that?” Emma raised her eyebrow at Regina. “If and when the time comes … and that’s a big ‘if’ … then he will have a say but not until then. Besides, if we have Hook there then Robin should be there too.” 

“Yeah. Let me invite my true love and his wife to our family dinner. That’ll be fun.” Regina pinched her nose and sighed. “We have problems with our own boundaries. It’s no wonder that we have problems making them for Henry.” 

Emma nodded. “That’s the truth.” 


End file.
